


Jealous of Rin's Dancing

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Inukimi is celebrating her reign at the palace in the sky and Rin and Sesshomaru are in the palace with the little ones. It is near the end of the one month celebration and Inukimi has Rin dance for the entire court, Sesshoumaru is aroused and jealous. What will he do? (Warning Smut!)
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru & Sesshoumaru's Mother (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru & Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru's Mother (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru & Sesshoumaru's Mother (InuYasha)
Series: Life in the Village [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	Jealous of Rin's Dancing

Sesshomaru slowly drank from his bowl. The sake warm and sweet. He watched with honeyed eyes the object of his desire. _She always will be._

The music of the koto played by the musician playing a song that had Rin dancing and spinning around before him and the other demons of his mother’s court.

All eyes were on Rin.

He caught her eye and a small smile played on her lips before she swung away from his gaze. Her performance in his mother’s court was going to remain the topic of all who witnessed the ningen mate of the cold, aloof son of InuKimi for centuries to come. The very reason why his mother wanted Rin to perform a dance in the first place was to show off her ningen daughter-in-law. The ningen who was loved by him and adored as a daughter by his mother.

Rin danced with a blade and Sesshomaru knew that she was not just a skilled dancer. She held the blade with a perfect grip. He was very aware that the blade would not cut her. It was Tenseiga in her palm after all. The significance was not lost upon the guests.

Rin’s hair whipped about her as she spun and arched back and kicked a long leg up, toes pointed up into the air.

Sesshomaru heard a few youkais gasped as her ankle and calf was revealed as her kimono fell back down her leg. Sesshomaru downed his bowl and poured himself another bowl. His growing arousal and his jealously of males watching her were competing in his mind. Was he aroused or jealous? He figured it was both.

Rin ran and twisted in the air and landed on the floor and landed before Sesshomaru as the music ended sharply. She was panting softly and Tenseiga was held pointed at him. Sesshomaru sipped his sake and took in her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed, sweat beading on her forehead and running along the column of her throat. Her chest rose and fell a little more than usual. Hair loose in its clip, the heavier strands hanging around her.

She looked like she needed to be ravished.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself and downed his bowl of sake. There was a steady round of applause for his beautiful mate. Murmurs of ningen women being quite appealing to the eye. Sesshomaru casted a quick glance at the speakers. Only he was allowed to appreciate his Rin’s beauty. He stood up and Rin bowed her head with a smile on her lips. “Sesshomaru-sama.” Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru walked around his small table and approached Rin. She lifted her head but kept her chin tilted down. She held the hilt of Tenseiga up for him to take and he took it and slid it into its sheath at his hip beside Bakusaiga.

“What a splendid performance, darling Rin.” InuKimi sipped her sake from her seat beside Sesshomaru’s original place.

Rin turned her head and bowed her head. “Arigato, Godobo-sama.” Rin said softly.

“Rise Rin,” Sesshomaru ordered. Normally, if it were just the two of them he would offer her a hand up, pull her close and then slash her clothing off and have his way with her.

Decorum required that he stay his hand. Rin rose gracefully from the floor and bowed her head to him and then his mother. “Sesshomaru-sama, Godobo-sama, this Rin is a ningen and seems to have perspired during the dance, let this one go cleanse her skin so as not to offend your noses.” Rin lifted her head.

“What a thoughtful daughter I have gained in these recent years. You are dismissed darling Rin.” InuKimi smirked behind her sleeve and waved her other hand.

Rin dipped again and retreated. Sesshomaru watched as a guard opened the door for her and bowed to Rin. In his mother’s palace, Rin was the third highest rank in the palace. Sesshomaru looked to his mother, “This Sesshomaru is going to check on his pups, he will not return.” It wasn’t a lie, he was going to check his young infants left in Jaken’s care and the trusted maid Suki, a fox youkai. The next generation was always precious to the family and Sesshomaru had proven to be very protective of his children. 

His mother waved him off and he followed off after Rin and the door was opened for him as well by the guard.

He followed Rin’s scent and caught up to her in the corridor near their section of the palace. Rin stopped and turned to him and smiled sweetly to him. “Rin, that was a very good performance. However, too many of the males were watching you with keen interest.” He commented and took sure strides to her and cupped her face, her cheeks still tinged pink from the exertion of her performance.

She smiled at him, “Sesshomaru, I did not notice any eyes on me but your own. I danced solely for you.”

Sesshomaru growled out softly to her. Her scent was mixed of her usual cherry blossoms and pine with her perspiration and one more scent, arousal. “Come, let’s check our pups.” Sesshomaru leaned down just a bit and pressed his crescent moon to her forehead before pulling back and letting go of her quickly as they heard approaching footsteps.

“Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-chan…” The low voice called out.

Sesshomaru tensed and turned around to see the young youkai, Ryuumagatsuki standing there in the hall. “This Sesshomaru’s mate holds the same rank as this one, which is higher than yours, Ryuumagatsuki.” Sesshomaru stated flatly.

Ryuumagatsuki nodded and folded his arms across his broad chest. The dragon youkai’s eyes twinkling under the light of the firelit lamps in the corridors. “Gomen’nasai. Rin-sama…that performance was _exquisite._ ”

Rin bowed her head and stepped back, allowing Sesshomaru to step fully in front of her. “Rin is for this one’s eyes only. Leave, Ryuumagatsuki, before you say something to offend this Sesshomaru.”

Ryuumagatsuki chuckled lowly, his chest rumbling, “Hai, you inu youkai are all the same. Never willing to allow another male to look at their _bitch_. I was merely commenting on the loveliness of your mate. No need to take offence. I will take my leave, _milord,”_ He looked around Sesshomaru and saw Rin with her head still bowed, “ _milady._ ”

He bowed his head and turned around and retreated from where he came. Sesshomaru opened his fists that he did not know he had clenched. Sesshomaru felt a pair of hands grab his wrist and forearm. “Anata, come with me to check on our little darlings.” Rin whispered and brought him back to her.

He turned and walked ahead of her. Palace etiquette required that he walked ahead of his mate. His mother had once walked ahead of his father centuries earlier. His mother was the daiyoukai who was the Lady of the palace and his father had been her consort. Sesshomaru thought of how Rin and his father had that in common, they were both from low ranks of their kinds.

Sesshomaru longed to return to the little manor outside of the old miko’s village. They were to attend the festivities that his mother had organized to celebrate her long reign of the Palace in the sky. She was now the longest ruler of the palace, surpassing her father’s, Sesshomaru’s grandfather’s, reign. It was to last one month.

One month of living under the Palace’s rules was torture. He had been raised in the palace and had left to wander the lands after centuries of enduring it’s confining and stifling etiquette. He had never meant to come back, but Rin suggested it was a good idea. It also allowed his mother to bond with their young daughters.

They turned down the hall and Sesshomaru slid open the doors to their chambers. “Jaken.” Sesshomaru called out.

Jaken sat up straight on his cushion, sitting at a low desk and writing several documents out. Sesshomaru strode over to the small imp. “Milord, milady, Suki had gotten the pups down, so I dismissed her afterwards. The girls were displeased by your absence, so Suki dabbed some sake onto their gums.”

“I see.” Sesshomaru nodded. His and Rin’s daughters were suffering from teething and were more temperamental and fussy at the moment. The sake, to him, was a good idea as he often rubbed their gums as well in their little manor. He looked to the attached room and saw that the door was partially open. He turned to it and strode over with Rin following beside him. The door closed to their chamber allowed them to forget the Palace’s rules for a moment.

They were only going to stay a week longer. Sesshomaru was already counting the days down. He truly did not like the life of the palace.

A lonely childhood, a mainly absent father who was distant because of protocol, a mother who insisted he train, study, and be perfect. He had no friends until he met Rin.

A-Un was given to him by his father when he was young, his father hoping that Sesshomaru would be able to journey more easily as he was still learning to fly.

Jaken followed him out of admiration of his power.

Rin was his first friend. As a child she did seek protection from him, but she, when she was a teenager, confessed she felt his loneliness even in her youth. It was familiar because she had felt it herself. They were two puzzle pieces that fit together. Ying and Yang, they were complete opposite but were harmonious in spirits together.

The fact that a small ningen girl wanted to be his friend was amusing to him even in the present.

Rin stepped around him and took quick strides to the large crib that was for their twin daughters. His mother called it a blessing and good omen that they had twins. Sesshomaru wanted to remark that he wasn’t surprised that there were twins, Rin’s mother had a twin after all that had died as a child long before Rin was born. She only recalled the fact once they were holding their daughters in their arms.

His sister-in-law explained something called genetics to him and that Rin had the gene for having more than one egg to be fertilized.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin leaned over and touched Towa’s cheek gently. Sesshomaru walked behind her and leaned over her and reached in to check on Setsuna. “They will rest for the night.” He murmured gently and then pulled the blanket up over his daughters as they had kicked it off. He then looked at Rin’s profile as she smiled softly at their daughters. He could see love and warmth in her eyes. He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Let’s let them dream.” He pulled back and Rin followed him out of the room.

Rin slid the door mostly closed and turned to Jaken, “Since you dismissed Suki, I’ll dismiss you Jaken. Go get some rest.” Rin said with a smile.

Jaken nodded and rested his brush and closed the inkwell. “Goodnight, milord, milady.” Jaken bowed and retreated through a side door.

Sesshomaru then watched as Rin stretched her arms over her head and smiled at him. “Sesshomaru, I am sure that Suki had the bath waiting for me. Do you wish to join me?”

Sesshomaru strode over to her and threw an arm around her waist and kissed her hard on the mouth. He moved his lips across hers and quickly demanded entrance. She parted her lips and he dove in, almost greedily. He shucked off Mokomoko onto their bed and pulled back from her lips and lifted her up and carried her to the side chamber where the bath was indeed ready for them.

He set her down and spun her around and plucked at the complicated knot of her obi. Frustrated, he slashed off the silk material and Rin shouldered off her layers of kimonos. He watched as her sun-kissed skin was revealed and he could see her round bottom, the dip of her back as he quickly removed his swords and armour. He then reached around her and cupped her breasts and kissed her bare shoulder and sucked on his mark near the juncture of her throat and shoulder. He pressed against her. Rin pressed back and softly gasped. “Oh.” She breathed out as she could feel him through his hakama.

“Rin, your performance aroused me.” Sesshomaru growled softly.

Rin breathily laughed. “I feel that.” She rolled back into him and he held her sides firmly. “Will you join me in the water then?” Rin asked as she looked over her shoulder. Eyes half lidded.

Sesshomaru lifted her easily and deposited her in the water. He quickly removed his kimono, toeing off his boots simultaneously, and then his hakama and fundoshi were removed before entering the water with her. He pulled her to sit in front of him between his legs.

“Let this one wash you.” He purred out as he found her bar of soap on a tray hooked onto the bath. He dipped it in the water and took Rin’s left arm and started to run it up and down while kissing her right shoulder. He repeated the same process to her right and rinsed her arms before he ran the soap between his hands and then onto her breasts.

He heard Rin sigh his name as she arched into his hand as he teased her nipples. One being gently rubbed the bar of soap and the other being pinched and teased by his deft fingers. “Lower.” Rin breathed out.

“Patience.” Sesshomaru whispered into her ear and switched the soap to his other hand and teased her some more before dipping his hands lower and rubbing her belly. He ran sharp claws and soap over the lines he knew well on her belly from bearing his children. His Rin’s battle scars of bearing hanyous. Rin wiggled in his grasp and grabbed a wrist to try and push his hand downwards. “Patience.” He nipped the shell of her ear and pressed against her. Rin pressed back and he growled, wanting her submission. She tilted her head and bared her neck and he happily sucked on the exposed flesh.

He rewarded her by teasing her pearl. Her thighs spread and fell akimbo against his. “Ah!” Rin gasped and he slid his claws down and teased her lips apart and slid his claws into her, thumb rubbing her clit. His other hand resuming its fondling of her breast. “Sesshomaru.” She breathed out softly and rolled her hips forward.

“I will have you on your knees on our bed.” Sesshomaru promised. “I will drag you back and forth along my cock and have you come so hard.” He panted in her ear. “Rin, too many males were looking at you.” He growled in jealously and fingered her with three fingers and curled them.

“Ah!” Rin threw an arm up and around him, “Gomen…Mother made me …ah-ah!...dance!” Rin moaned and writhed in his hold. “Onegai…onegai!”

Sesshomaru curled his fingers and Rin shook in his hold, clamping down on his fingers. His name a broken mantra falling from her lips.

Sesshomaru licked up the column of her throat and nipped her jaw. “Stand up and face me.” Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin stood up slowly and turned around to face him. He pulled her closer and threw her leg over his shoulder. He leaned in and inhaled her intoxicating scent from her core. He buried his nose there and ran it along her folds. “Sesshomaru…” She whispered.

He pulled back and flicked his tongue out and received a shaky moan of his name. “Rin, do you wish for your mate to pleasure you again?”

He watched her and she slowly looked down at him. “Hai, of course, but I want you inside me.” Rin cupped his face.

Sesshomaru softly growled and stood up in the bath and jumped out of the tub and gave Rin his hand and steadied her as she came out of the tub. “Come anata, to the bed.”

Rin laughed softly, “Let’s dry off a bit.”

“Iie.” Sesshomaru said firmly and turned to Rin and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to their bed. Rin squeaked as he tossed her down onto her back. “Rin.”

Rin smiled up at him and scooted back up the bed and turned around on her hands and knees. He eyed every inch of bare skin before him. Rin was lean and toned from years of training under his brother and the taijiya’s tutelage. Her round bottom molded into perfect thighs that he loved being cradled between them, either his head or hips. He joined her on the bed and ran a hand up her inner thigh and felt her shudder.

It had been two weeks since he had her last. Between Rin enduring their daughters teething tantrums and fussing and him enduring his mother, they had no time for each other. “Rin,” He growled out as he knelt on the bedding behind her and Rin glanced back at him with a smile.

“Sesshomaru, I’ve missed you.” She whispered and wiggled her hips suggestively. He caught her hips and held her steady.

He leaned over her and pressed kisses along her bare shoulders and down her spine. “I have missed you more.” He rumbled out and parted her before hilting himself in her. Rin groaned throatily and called his name.

He pulled back slowly to the tip and pushed back in wanting to build a rhythm steadily drawing out soft groans and moans from Rin. He growled and nipped, pleased with how she fisted the bedding. “Ah-hah! Sesshomaru…more…onegai!” She begged.

Sesshomaru smirked, only too pleased to fulfill his wife’s demands. He gave a quick snap of his hips and Rin gasped and arched her back into his chest. He leaned over her and fisted the bedding lower than Rin’s hand. “Rin…hnngh!” He groaned as Rin pushed back into his thrusts. Their bodies slamming into each other as they both sought completion.

“Harder! Fuck me harder!” Rin gasped out and Sesshomaru leaned up and grabbed her sides tightly, still mindful of his claws. He could feel his jaw slacking as he panted above her. He watched as Rin bowed forward and rested her cheek against their bedding. He approved as he quickly pounded into her.

“Rin, Rin…come for me.” He growled out and could feel everything tightening in his body, he chased his climax but held on, waiting for Rin to come first. Always, her pleasure over his own. He roughly pulled her to him as she cried out her pleasure. He pushed her forward and pulled her back quickly and slammed into her. His eye caught the movement of one of her hands reaching back to rub herself.

“Ah-ah-AH!...Sess…oh…mwah…! Ah-Sesshomaru!” Rin screamed and shuddered beneath him.

He choked on a groan as her walls clenched down on him and he thrusted into her with a few more hard thrusts before spilling himself. He collapsed over her and covered her with his body. He panted her name softly and laid open mouth kisses along her mark and shoulder, adding mumbled words, “My bitch…mine...my Rin.” He nuzzled her gently.

Rin softly sighed and giggled as he kissed behind her ear, her sensitive spot that was always ticklish to his touch and kisses. He teased the spot and she wiggled beneath him. He kept her pinned to the bed not ready to stop teasing her nor leave her tight sheath. Besides, her scent spiked at his ministrations. He laced his fingers with hers and Rin protested softly.

A soft wail erupted and Sesshomaru leaned up and off his wife and looked to the door. He looked to Rin and rubbed her back, “Stay and rest, Rin.” He said as he pulled softly from her and grabbed a yukata and pulled it on and padded over to the room, tying the yukata shut along the way. He looked back to see Rin cleaning herself with one of her cloths for messes with the pups before climbing under their blanket and sitting up against the pillows.

Sesshomaru looked into the room and approached the crib and lifted Towa up against his chest and rubbed her back as she whimpered. He saw Setsuna wiggling under her blanket and kicking it off. Purple eyes watering up and she snuffled softly as he scooped her up and she snuggled into his chest beside her sister. “Your fangs are coming in and want comfort from your mother.” He said soothingly and retreated back to the main chamber and walked over to the bedding and knelt down. “Our daughters need their mother’s comfort.” Sesshomaru eased the girls into Rin’s embrace and both Towa and Setsuna latched on quickly as Rin softly hummed to them.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin winced as one of the girls bit her. Sesshomaru saw the small droplet of blood and pulled Setsuna away and she let out a cry. “Give her back, she’ll upset Towa.” Rin said softly as Sesshomaru handed her back. He reclined back beside Rin and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Perhaps it is time to wean them.” He mumbled as Towa bit Rin and Rin yelped quietly.

Rin gave a soft sigh, “Kaede always said that babies are to be nursed to at least a year. The girls are…”

“Hanyous,” Sesshomaru finished for her and smirked as she gave him a soft glare, “Near six months is enough. They have fangs coming in.” Sesshomaru added.

“I really wanted to nurse them as long as possible.” Rin huffed gently. Sesshomaru sat up and lifted Towa after she let go of Rin. His silver haired daughter yawned tiredly, red eyes blinking lazily. He found a cloth that Rin used to wipe messes up and laid it over his shoulder before rubbing Towa’s back. She burped a few moments later and he patted her back gently. He laid her down on the bedding between his and Rin’s thighs as he took Setsuna and repeated the process.

Rin shifted under the blanket, not caring for her nakedness. They often slept naked in their manor. Jaken and Suki mindful of knocking before entering their lord and lady’s chambers. Rin pulled Towa closer and pressed a couple kisses to her cheek. “Full belly?” Towa cooed in response, “Mhmm, let Mama rest then. Your Papa rode me pretty hard and Haha-ue had me dance for the court. I need rest.”

Sesshomaru smirked and tossed the cloth to the floor and slid under the blanket with Rin. He eased Setsuna down beside her sister. Both girls curled to a parent. Sesshomaru stroked Setsuna’s head, soft dark hair that was her mother’s. “Sleep the night.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and Setsuna huffed.

He watched all three sleep.

There were only six days left until he could leave the palace with his little family. They could return to their little manor near the woods in the valley and live much more freely.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Do you like Towa and Setsuna's colour schemes for HnY? They are growing on me, what about you?


End file.
